


Snapshots

by DrummerDancer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy likes to take photos of Ed while he's sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Snapshots  
> Author: drummerdancer  
> Verse: None  
> Characters/Pairings: Roy/Ed  
> Word Count: 458  
> Rating: T  
> Summary: Roy likes to take photos of Ed while he's sleeping.

Sometimes, it truly was a miracle that he’d ever met as beautiful a person as Edward.

Roy shifted on the bed, the morning’s light blinding him momentarily as he stared at the hive of honey hair pooled onto the white satin sheets. Ed’s face was turned away from him, but Roy had long since memorized every line, every wrinkle, every scar that danced across it. He’d learned what it looked like when it was sad, angry, and frustrated from lack of progress or lack of sleep…and he’d learned what it looked like when a true smile graced its features once in a blue moon.

Still; there was something to be said about actually,  _physically_  seeing it versus imagining it in his head. For no memory could compare to real thing, no matter how you spun it. And it was for that reason alone that Mustang raked in Ed’s sleeping body through the glare of the window, sacrificing his last fifteen minutes or so before the alarm went off in favor of watching Edward, calm and at peace.

Blinking once to get the morning out of his eyes, Roy soundlessly opened the nightstand drawer, taking extra care to make sure his actions weren’t heard. But Edward continued to sleep like the dead, his chest rising and falling underneath the sheets.

Skimming the drawer lightly with his fingertips, Roy finally located the bulky black box. He grabbed it, drawing himself up on his other hand so he could get a good angle before he snapped a shot. He could only get one in before the alarm went off and Ed awoke, so Roy was careful to position the camera lens where he wanted it. It was hard sometimes, picking the perfect shot when Edward glowed from every angle, but Roy did his best to capture a good one.  He titled the camera a little to the left, aligning it in parallel to the underside of Ed’s jaw.

Roy moved his finger over the button and pressed, the flash erupting quickly from the lens. A single square photo slid out from the bottom, and as Roy grabbed it and quickly put the camera back, he couldn’t help but grin. If Edward knew he was taking photos of him while he slept…Roy would be a dead man walking.

He pocketed the snapshot in his sleep pants before laying back down, his mind and body already preparing for the loud ringing that would come at any moment. And all the while, a soft smile lit his face as he thought about how much easier signing paperwork would be today now that he had someone as beautiful as Edward to stare at while he worked.

Yeah; he truly was one lucky bastard.


End file.
